


Eren, Tertidur

by JuniorJumat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pohon, itu kata kuncinya. Dan nyaman, lalu tertidur nyenyak. Berawal dari Eren, lalu Jean, Levi...</p><p>Hoho, macam cinta segitigakah? Sayangnya, bukan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren, Tertidur

Wajah Eren yang sedang tidur memang teramat manis. Bukan, ia tak akan digambarkan laksana malaikat di sini. Karena pada kenyataannya, Eren tidaklah seperti itu. Yang mana wajah terlelapnya dapat mengubah perasaan setiap orang yang melihatnya bagai mendapatkan berkah tak terkira dari Yang Maha Kuasa. Tidak, tapi cukup hanya membuat setiap orang menjadi tak jemu tuk memandang. Karena seperti yang lain, ia hanyalah pemuda biasa dengan segala kekurangan yang dimilikinya.

Dan di siang yang sedikit condong ke sore ini, tampak tubuh pemuda itu sedang bersandar di sebuah batang pohon rindang. Terlelap dengan dua kelopak mata terpejam (Tentu saja, memang ada yang mampu tidur dengan keadaan mata terbuka?) Dan angin sepoi yang membelai helai rambut kecokelatannya menambah khitmat suasana yang ada. Setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya selalu memberikan senyuman yang sama kala melihat pemuda itu. Antara terenyuh dan geli di saat yang bersamaan. Yah, mereka memang sudah menduga, sih. Sifat Eren yang meskipun memang agak pemarah dan keras kepala itu, pastilah masih menyimpan sisi pemuda berumur 15 tahun. Setidaknya terbukti dari bagaimana ekspresinya kala tertidur. Begitu tenang, dan sedikit — "Astaga~, kenapa semenggemaskan ini~?!"

Uhuk! Oke, anggap ucapan tadi tak berarti apa-apa. Sedang wanita berambut coklat yang tadi hampir saja membangunkan Eren dengan teriakan kolosalnya — Benar, ini Hanji Zoe, telah ditarik pergi oleh salah satu bawahannya yang tak rela jika wajah tenang itu tergantikan dengan ekspresi kaget dan mata melotot. Faktanya, Eren memang tak pernah bisa bangun dengan tenang. Seperti membuka sepasang manik hijau itu dengan perlahan, atau mengawalinya dengan tubuh menggeliat. Pasti dengan sentakan tiba-tiba, dan seketika itu juga ia terbangun. Entahlah, agaknya ia punya masalah dengan segala mimpi yang sering dialaminya.

Kemudian kisah berlanjut. Jean Kircshtein, yang saat itu sudah amat kelelahan dengan segala latihan yang dijalaninya, kebetulan lewat. Berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar mengangkat alis heran melihat Eren tertidur di tempat semacam ini. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Nihil, pantas. Karena pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut seperti terasi mentah — UHUK! itu tahu, jika Mikasa ada di sekitar sana, harusnya ia sudah menggendong Eren ke tempat lebih layak. Di dalam ruangan, contohnya.

Jean menimbang baik-baik. Sedikit ditambah dengan sesi berfikir sejenak, sedikit acara menilik roman muka Eren yang kelewat tenang, dan diakhiri dengan sidang akbar di dalam kepalanya yang akhirnya memutuskan. Mungkin, ada baiknya jika ia beristirahat juga di sini. Toh, agaknya memang nyaman. Pemuda _brunnete_ itu saja kelihatan rileks sekali. Ya, kan?

Bah, urusan sering adu mulut di masa lalu sudah bukan masalah lagi sekarang. Apalagi mengingat ia kini sudah seperti orang ketiga yang selalu bersama Eren — selain Mikasa dan Armin. Sir Levi pengecualian. Jika Eren sedang bersamanya, boro-boro ia. Mikasa saja entah kenapa mendadak seperti hilang batang hidungnya.

Pemuda Perancis itu pun mendudukan diri — agak dekat dengan Eren, kemudian mencari posisi duduk yang sedikit nyaman sebelum memejamkan mata. Semenit, dua menit, memang terasa nyaman seperti yang ia duga. Tapi entahlah, ada saja hal yang membuatnya berfikir jika penyandang marga Yaeger itu memang senang membuatnya susah. Mendadak, kepala Eren jatuh ke arah bahu kanannya. Tanpa sedikit pun sempat membuat pemuda Jerman itu tersentak bangun. Seakan memang mencari timing yang pas. Coba bayangkan jika saat itu Jean belum duduk di sana. Pastinya sudah terantuk tanah kepala itu.

Oportunis, huh?

Mungkin lebih tepatnya keberuntungan. Oh, atau kesialan? Kasihan Jean. Entah kenapa ia jadi tak bisa memejamkan mata lagi karena beban di bahunya itu. Bukan masalah canggung atau apanya. Tapi pundaknya langsung terasa pegal begitu kepala Eren bersandar di bahunya. Dan sungguh, hal itu tak membuatnya nyaman sama sekali. Sebagai tambahan juga — sekaligus pembeberan aib, Jean tergolong seseorang yang cukup manja jika menyangkut masalah tidur. Intinya, pemuda itu benar-benar ingin mengumpat sekarang.

Kalau saja ia tidak melihat sesosok gadis berambut hitam sebahu sedang melangkah ke arah mereka dari kejauhan sana. Bersama dengan Armin, dan sebuah selimut yang terlipat rapi di tangan. Nah, sekarang baru... Jean kagok di tempat.

"Lho, Jean?" sapa Armin pertama kali. Menelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum seperti biasa. Di sampingnya, Mikasa memandang datar saja. Hanya tangannya bergerak membuka selimut yang awalnya masih rapi terlipat, kemudian menyelimutkannya pada tubuh Eren — dan Jean, juga. Lalu jemarinya mengangkat kepala Eren perlahan, untuk menyelipkan sebuah bantal kecil di bahu pemuda Perancis itu. Diiringi perkataan.

"Ah, baguslah. Awalnya aku sempat bingung bagaimana cara meletakan bantal jika posisi tidur Eren masih seperti tadi. Jadi mohon bantuannya, ya?"

Dan ditambahi segaris senyum tipis menawan. Jean terpana.

"Ah, tapi bukannya lebih baik jika kita membangunkannya agar tidur di dalam ruangan saja?" keluh Armin tiba-tiba, tapi tak menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya, hanya kali ini juga dengan alis yang bertekuk cekung ke bawah. Mikasa melengos, dan menyahut dengan nada seadanya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak tega jika harus membangunkannya."

Jean? Masih terjebak dalam seluruh delusinya tentang putri yang cantik jelita.

"Yah, tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik, sih. Maaf ya, Jean. Pinjam bahumu sebentar untuk bantal Eren."

Kemudian dua sahabat itu pergi, meninggalkan keduanya dalam ketenangan. Jean berkedip sekali, sekedar untuk menginformasikan pada otaknya jika sang dewi sudah pergi, lalu melirik sebentar wajah pemuda yang kini sedang terbaring di bahunya. Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasih... Jean menggerakan tangannya untuk memperbaiki posisi kepala Eren agar lebih nyaman di atas bantalnya. Kemudian menjadikan kepala Eren sebagai tumpuan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ah, ia berharap bisa bermimpi indah setelah ini. Jean pun memejamkan matanya kembali. Merasa sudah cukup bahagia. Karena baru saja, pertama kalinya, Mikasa tersenyum padanya. Begitu cantik, begitu indah...

Eren menggerang sejenak, sebelum kembali dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

* * *

Kini giliran _Sir_ Levi yang lewat. Memandang dengan sepasang manik tajamnya, wajah damai kedua bawahannya yang kini sedang tertidur begitu nyaman. Sekilas, ada sorot mata yang ganjil dari pria berambut hitam itu. Seakan mengenang sesuatu — sorot mata melankolis. Pada akhirnya ia pun duduk di sisi lain Eren, lalu meraih puncak kepala berlapis helai kecoklatan itu. Untuk kemudian dengan perlahan ditarik ke arah bahunya sendiri, mengacuhkan sosok pemuda lain yang terbangun karena gerakan mendadak itu.

Jean hampir saja memekik saking kagetnya.

Tapi Levi tak mengacuhkan barang sedikitpun. Ia lebih memilih untuk menilik baik-baik wajah pemuda yang kini sedang berbaring tenang di bahunya, sembari tangan kiri mengeratkan pelukan di bahu. Sorot mata itu tak berubah. Masih tampak terhanyut dalam duka.

Jean terpaku dalam bimbang. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sana. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon sedang arah fokus dialihkan ke kiri badan — tak perduli memandang apa ataupun siapa.

(Yang jika diperhatikan, posisi ketiganya jadi tampak begitu lucu. Selagi Eren bersandar di bahu Sir Levi, ia dan Jean masihlah di bawah satu selimut yang sama. Cinta segitiga, eh? Sayangnya Jean straight, tuh.)

Ketika Levi hendak membenamkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Eren, secara tiba-tiba si _brunnete_ tersentak. Oh, momen yang begitu sempurna, bukan begitu? Dan Jean reflek menoleh dengan alis bertekuk — khawatir, heran, marah, waspada? Entahlah.

"Korporal?!"

Hampir saja tubuh pemuda Jerman itu oleng jika saja tangan Levi tidak mengantisipasinya lebih awal. Sepasang manik hijau itu berkedip cepat. Sekedar mengumpulkan kesadaran yang masih bercecer untuk kemudian menyadari kehadiran pemuda yang lain. Dan selimut yang dipakai, dan tangan yang melingkari bahunya, juga fakta bahwa tidurnya tak lagi menyandang predikat 'sendiri'.

"Eh?!" Sebuah reaksi singkat yang sudah mempertanyakan segalanya.

Levi tampak kurang menyenangi hal itu. Terbukti dari alisnya yang berkerut dan sudut bibirnya yang menekuk ke bawah. "Ckk, tidurlah lagi, Bocah!" seru pria itu sembari membenamkan kepala Eren semakin dalam di lekukan pundaknya. Tapi bukannya malah memejamkan mata, ia malah terbelalak waspada. Sungguh, Eren tak bisa tidur lagi sekarang.

Levi terpaksa hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu cukup menjadi bantal bagiku," ujar pria itu sembari meletakan dagunya di helai rambut Eren lagi. Dan tak lama kemudian Levi sudah benar-benar terlelap.

Membuat Eren kaku mendadak, dan Jean — yang melihat seluruh adegan dari awal membuang nafas agak keras. Oke, agaknya ia sudah tak perlu di sini lagi.

Tangan Eren segera meraih ujung lengan Jean sebelum pemuda itu sempat pergi kemana-mana. Oh tentu kan? Mana mau ia ditinggal berdua. Sir Levi baik, iya. Tapi masalahnya posisi mereka. Maksud Eren bukan masalah ambigu atau semacamnya. Tapi ini masalah jaga-jaga saja. Kalau-kalau Sir Levi kumat lagi — mode sadonya, setidaknya Eren punya sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan tameng perlindungan.

Emm, bukan berarti karena bahu Jean lebar atau apa. Atau sosoknya yang agak cocok sebagai sosok pengayom. Bukan, Eren tak mengatakan jika ia akan bersembunyi di balik punggung Jean nantinya. Eh? Ambigu sekali pembahasannya.

Oke, coret paragraf sebelumnya — karena narasi sebelumnya sungguh menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Jadi anggap saja, Eren menahan Jean di sini karena ia ingin ada yang senasib saat mendapat dampratan sir Levi nanti. Iya, pemuda itu memang jahat. Seperti ia akan perduli saja.

Tapi jika kita melihat dari sudut pandang Jean — ia mengerang frustasi. Sumpah, antara ingin menonjok sekaligus tak tega secara bersamaan. Bagaimana bisa, mata yang menyipit dengan alis saling bertemu seperti itu malah tampak seperti sedang memohon padanya? Oh, salahkan sorot mata Eren. Atau kedua pipinya yang sedikit cembung. Atau bibirnya yang cemberut tapi jadi kelihatan imut. Salahkan dia! Kenapa wajahnya seperti anak anjing yang tidak ingin dibuang?!

Seperti Jean pernah bertemu dengan makhluk bernama anak anjing saja.

Jadi akhirnya cerita pun ditutup dengan manis. Levi masih terlelap di atas kepala Eren, meninggalkan pemuda itu yang terbengong sendiri untuk sekedar membunuh waktu yang ada. Sedangkan Jean, duduk. Menopang siku di atas lutut kaki kiri yang ditegakan sembari membuang muka ke arah lain. Sedang di tangan kanannya tampak jelas tangan lain, milik Eren. Si pemuda masih bersikukuh memegangi ujung lengan kemejanya dengan erat. Selimut kini sudah menjadi milik pribadi Eren — mengingat hanya tubuhnyalah yang berada di balik selimut hangat itu.

Matahari sudah membentuk sudut 45 derajat di barat sana. Tapi mereka — Jean dan Eren masih belum tahu. Sampai berapa lama lagi mereka harus berada di sana.

Benar, Sir Levi agaknya nyenyak dengan apapun yang diimpikannya saat ini.

_;The End;_


End file.
